1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a particle removal device for air pollution control equipment. This combines the method of deposition of particles by cyclone separator, inertia impaction and interception.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Separators of the general type herein considered are disclosed in the U.S. patent to Lovelady, No. 3,931,016, which has the problem of an adjustable damper to breed a small amount of filtered air back into the container. The result is only a small portion of the non-filtered air can be sealed off, and the edge of the rotating blades will exit the large particles, thus the efficiency is low. Downstream design of U.S. patent to Hurst, No. 4,278,450 can not fully clean the Pyrolytic off-gas, the efficiency is obviously low, as the organic vapor is lighter than the Pyrolytic off-gas; for best cleaning results, the method should reverse the flow direction of the organic vapor. Therefore, a long standing need has existed to improve the above machines in order to increase the efficiency of separation, and to create a simple mechanism to clean out the finest particles and automatic cleaning to make possible long term usage without replacing the filter drum.